1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a seat fitting, in particular for incorporation as a part of a vehicle seat. Seats of this kind consist of an under frame and an upper frame, for the support of the height adjustable seat part and with a back rest which can be adjusted angularly, which is pivotally mounted at both sides of the seat part by fittings, with a movable lever pivotally mounted on the fitting, from a neutral position into two end positions, by which in the one end position the seat part is adjustable for height and in the other end position the inclination of the back rest is adjustable.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In one such previously proposed construction in the seat as a whole is capable of being moved in the direction of travel after releasing a lock, the seat part during this movement being mounted for forward movement by parallel links mounted in the base together with the back rest. During this movement the danger arises, that if the release level is unintentionally, for example by striking against any part of the vehicle, moved into one of the two end configurations, the result will be that the actuating mechanism for the height adjustment of the seat or the change in the inclination of the back rest is released. By this means the back rest may strike any person seated rearwardly during such angular displacement, which will take place towards the floor of the vehicle. As a result of this fault, the possibility of injuries cannot be excluded.
One object of the present invention is to provide a seat fitting which overcomes this fault and makes provision for preventing unintentional release of the lever and thus of the seat adjustment or the back rest adjustment during the movement of the back rest in the forwards direction.